Conflicts
by Sapphire09
Summary: Naruto died and overwhelmed by guilt, Sasuke came back to Konoha, along with Taka, loyally following. Four years later, the whole Elemental Nations are in crisis as Hollows began to appear. Shinigami came, and they're given choices ...Is that Itachi?
1. Prologue

**Sapphire09:** I haven't finished my previous story, yet here I am with another prologue of a new story... Gomen nasai...

But I can't stand the temptation!!!

**Disclaimer: **Seriously, do I need to add this? This site is called a FANfiction for a reason....

* * *

**xXxConflictsxXx  
**_By Sapphire09_

* * *

"_Say what we will. Do what we will. In the end, we shinobi are still just people after all…with feelings all too human"  
_- Momochi Zabuza

* * *

His hand moved on his own, without him able to stop it. He usually knew what he is doing. But now, to see his best friend –no, ex-best friend, lying there makes him questioned himself. Is all that he did all this time are all in vain? For nothing? He is an avenger, that he knew himself. He shouldn't have felt anything upon seeing his death, because as an avenger, he's not supposed to be attached by anything.

Yet, why did he feel something hollow, yet painful, creeping inside his heart the moment he realized that he's… _dying_?

He shifted his blank gaze to the sword in his hand. He lifted his arm. Bloods are dripping from the once shining blade. The blood runs down to the hilt, and then to his hand. Then he looks toward the body that lies in front of him as he brings his sword down.

His blank gaze stared at the body of a butchered Uchiha Madara.

He then shifted his gaze back to the dying body that lies not far from where he stands. Unconsciously, he walks toward where the body lies. His sword is still unsheathed. The dark red blood that is dripping from the sword's blade is creating a trail as he walks.

He stopped when his feet are inches away from the golden locks.

The owner's finger twitched a bit. His arm… his right arm, he can see, is clearly disabled. He then stabbed the sword to the ground and kneels down besides the blond.

He then found himself looking straight to the blue orbs of his ex-best friend. He flinched a bit, but he didn't move. He keeps his grip on the hilt of the sword. He keeps staring with that blank look of his. The gaze from the blue eyes isn't really focused, but when the owner knew who the one he's been staring is, he called in weak voice.

"Sasuke…?"

The blank expression that is etched on his face didn't change. However, his grip on his sword is tightened. His gaze shifted to the blonde's chest. A nasty hole is visible. Bloods are oozing out and creating a nasty pool of blood.

"Why didn't the Kyuubi heal you?" he asked nonchalantly.

_Like the last time we fought… at the Valley of the End._

The blonde's hazy eyes only stare at him unfocused as he is gasping for breaths. He can see that he moves his lips, but his voice didn't come out. Sasuke is still staring at him indifferently. The blond then gave up trying to speak.

Sasuke was startled when he smiled weakly then. That smile is different from his usual smile. This smile… is the smile for goodbyes.

"I knew… that… you would… come," he said in low whisper. Sasuke's eyes are widened in surprise. "I… Please tell… everyone… I'm… sorry…"

Soon after that, he breathes his last breath with his smile still plastered on his face and his eyes still staring at him with the same warm, but lifeless, gaze. The pain that he felt in the night when he lost his family and the sadness he felt when knew the truth about his brother, the feelings that he preferred to never feel again, came back as the one that he's conversing with stops breathing.

"Naruto…" he muttered unconsciously as he leaned his free hand to the opened blue orbs and close the lid of his eyes.

He felt the numbing coldness creeping on his skin as he realized that his sight becomes darker, blurrier.

'_It's raining,_' he thought as he saw drips of water fell onto the bloodied soil and when he felt wetness creeping on his cheek.

Yet the sky is bright blue without even a hint of a cloud. He refused to think that the wetness he felt on his cheek are tears.

* * *

**Sapphire09**: Prologue done! I'm still deciding whether this will be a crossover or not....

At first, I was planning a one-shot, but then I thought to make a crossover with Bleach... It's kinda sad if it is ended right there...

By the way, I'm sorry for any grammar errors :)

I'm not expecting reviews, actually. Since it is only a mere prologue....

﻿


	2. Chapter I : Farewell, Brother

**Sapphire09:** I've decided to make this a crossover with Bleach...

This chapter is not really my best, and I can't say I'm proud with this chapter...

My warning is the grammars... and maybe spelling... and OOC-ness...

* * *

**CHAPTER I**  
_Farewell, Brother

* * *

_

"_Being hurt inevitably breeds feelings of hatred towards your attacker. But when we hurt others, we have to deal with their hatred for us, and our own feelings of guilt. But knowing what it feels like to be hurt is exactly why we try to be kind to others. That's what makes us human."_

_ -- Jiraiya to Nagato

* * *

_

'_The pain… It stops…'_

In the dark abyss, he can only hear the sound of his own breathing. He didn't feel anything, only endless serenity and numbness. He tried to open his eyes, but… he didn't want end the tranquility he felt.

'_It's so… peaceful. I don't feel like… waking up…'_

"_**Gaki!"**_

The sudden call from inside his head startled him, but he's reluctant to open his eyes.

'_Kyuubi? Where are you?'_

He sees a flash of red light, before he sees the Kyuubi standing in front of him. His nine tails dancing behind him like nine tongues of flames. The usual cage he used to see is no longer there. Instead, he sees… Konoha. The one that is still intact, before Pein destroyed it. He's currently standing on top of the Hokage Mountain, at the top of the Yondaime's head, while Kyuubi is standing in front of him and he's currently as big as an adult horse.

"Kyuubi? What... happened?" Naruto asked. The red eyes that once held menace now calm, like water without ripple. "Why… am I here?"

"**You died after the fight with Madara. Can you remember?"** the fox asked. Memories then hit him like thousands of rocks. He remembers what happened. He was fighting with Madara, but Sasuke suddenly interfered. As they fought, he was told about the truth that Konoha hide behind their backs. About Itachi and what happened more than 80 years ago.

Naruto managed to make him faint and return to his fight with Madara, that has been watching them the whole time.

"_Now that you know the truth, will you still attack me? Or would you join me? That village, in fact, is the source of all of your hardships."_

"_There's one thing that you didn't tell him. It was you who brought Kyuubi to Konoha."_

They kept exchanging attacks. Naruto managed to turn into Sage mode in the middle of the battle.

"_Yes, I did. I don't know how you knew that and frankly, I don't care. But, he doesn't need to know that little detail now, does he?"_

Madara then use a jutsu that was quite alike, yet different, with Kagemane no jutsu, and use it to stab Naruto from the back. It pierced through his lung and the tip came out from his chest. Naruto widened his eyes in pain and surprise.

"_I may not be able to kill you, but I can make you wish you are!!"_

Out of nowhere, Sasuke pierced his sword from behind Madara and caught him off guard. Naruto use that chance to create Rasenshuriken with his right hand. It took him all the concentration he has left to create Rasenshuriken with one hand. He then destroyed Madara's head with it. The shadow that pierced him becomes uncontrolled and it almost pierces his heart and throws him before he hit a tree, thus making his wound worsen. He then fell flat to the ground with his torso facing the ground.

He manages to stay conscious until he heard footsteps walking towards him. He then heard the sound of a sword that is stabbed to the soil.

When he looks up, he saw a pair of familiar black eyes. His sight is hazy, but he knows who the owner is.

"_Sasuke…?"_

His voice was hoarse and no more than a whisper. The pain he felt is unbearable. He knows that he'll die soon.

"_Why didn't the Kyuubi heal you?" _

It was simply because he can't do that at the time. At that time, he felt that deep inside the seal, Kyuubi is doing something to prevent them from dying. He tried to explain it, but it's even hard for him to breathe. So he can only say the things he _needs_ to say. So, he smiled.

"_I knew… that… you would… come."_

"_I… Please tell… Sakura… and the… others… I'm… sorry…"_

And after that, he can only remember the feeling that his soul was sucked away and the unimaginable pain.

After he realized what happened, he then looks up to Kyuubi. His eyes demand answers. He can see the Kyuubi sighed in defeat.

"**I used a technique to separate the soul and the body, since if you died normally, you would have to wander in the Labyrinth of Fate forever… because you are a Jinchuuriki, I believe I already explained this part a long tome ago,"** Kyuubi said. Naruto merely nodded bitterly.

When a Jinchuuriki died with a Bijuu still sealed within them, they must wander forever in endless cycle of reincarnation so that the demon inside them won't taint their soul, similar as an act of purification. The fate they'll meet will be the same with the fate of their previous live, but with alteration. But the burden they'll carry will always be the same.

"**At the process of separation, our soul merged into one. That explains the part of why I can still in contact with you,"** Kyuubi explained. **"This place is in your mind. You always think about Konoha, so there's no surprise that your mind space is like this."**

"Then… where are we?" Naruto asked. **"Open your eyes, then you'll see where we're currently is."**

"Open my eyes?" Slowly, the darkness back and he tried to open his eyes. What he see is surprising for him. He is currently in an unfamiliar place that looks like a suburban village. He himself is wearing an orange male yukata. However, that is the least matter in his mind. The thing that he's questioning is…

"O…kay…. Where am I right now?"

* * *

The funeral preparation for Naruto didn't go too smoothly. Most of his friends in Konoha had a breakdown. Not long after Naruto died, Hinata followed. Her wounds from fighting Pein are too fatal. Pein may use his last energy to revive everyone, but it didn't heal the wounded ones. Hinata died exactly after everyone that was thought dead woke up, right after Nagato died. Hinata's funeral already finished a day before Naruto's, courtesy of the Hyuuga clan.

"_Why the hell did you let him die!? Did you know what he will do for you!? He'll sacrifice himself only to assure you to go back here!!"_

They need to deliver their frustration to something, anything and coincidently; Sasuke is there and he didn't mind playing the black sheep. His team, Taka, minded it, though.

"_Damn it, Bastard! You were there!! You're supposed to be able to prevent it, you damned traitor!!"_

"_I hate-no, I loathe you… Uchiha."_

"Seriously, Sasuke! Why the hell did you let them to say those things to you!? Hell, why did we stay here in the first place anyway? I thought we were supposed to destroy this place, not to live in it!" Suigetsu complained while Karin is still latching on to Sasuke's right arm and Juugo is sitting back on a couch inside the living room of the Uchiha compound.

"Shut up, Suigetsu! But, he's right though… I thought our plan is to destroy this place. Are you changing your mind?" Karin asked. Sasuke then shake her off and went to sit beside Juugo. Juugo actually wanted to say something too, but he also knew that maybe that is not the right idea for now.

Sasuke stayed silent and his team realized that this is maybe not the right time to ask anything. "Seriously… Who is this _'Naruto'_ to you, anyway?" Suigetsu muttered absentmindedly.

"A brother, maybe…," Sasuke answered silently. His group then pays attention to him. "Huh?" Suigetsu said curiously. "Why?"

"Because I felt the similar pain like when I knew I lost Itachi," he answered. His team then looks at him in understanding. That time was the first, and also the last time they saw Sasuke cried, so that means whoever this _'Naruto'_ person is really important to their leader even though he didn't notice it sooner, or too late noticing it.

Suddenly, they heard someone knocking on the door. "I'll get it," Juugo said as he went to answer the door. Not long, they heard footsteps heading toward where they are.

"Sasuke, it's for you," Juugo said as he sits back on the couch as Sasuke stands up.

"Oh, it's you."

Sakura and Kakashi walk in to the living room. Sakura had lifeless cold stare in her eyes while Kakashi is still the same, but the light in his eyes -he noticed- gone.

"What do you, Konoha shinobi, want from us?" Suigetsu asked not-too-nicely. He flinched, however, when Sakura glared at him. Her glare can rival the Sasuke's glare. She stopped when Kakashi tapped her shoulder. She then calms herself and put on an emotionless façade.

"Naruto's funeral is tomorrow, and Tsunade-sama gave her permission for the four of you to attend. However, you must tell us first whether you decide to go or not," Sakura said flatly. From her intonation, she's clearly holding her anger. Her fists are also shaking slightly.

Sasuke can see her attitude clearly. He is hesitating because that means he'll have to meet the others, but he'll be lying if he said he didn't want to attend.

"Why are you telling me?" Sasuke asked instead. Sakura is clearly refused to answer, so Kakashi did.

"Because the Hokage said so," he said. "No one actually agreed with her, and she doesn't seem to actually wanting to tell us the reason. Even so, it's still the Hokage's order, so we can't really refuse."

Sasuke glanced to Sakura that is clearly itching to get out of there. He shifted his gaze back to Kakashi to see his gaze that said disappointment, for him. He didn't like that gaze, so he lowered his gaze to the floor.

"I'll go," he said. His team then looks at him in surprise, but they soon understand. Sighing, Suigetsu then said his agreement, followed by Karin and Juugo. "Even though I don't think I'll like it…," Suigetsu muttered under his breath.

Kakashi then nodded. "Very well then. It'll be held at 10 o'clock in the morning. We'll pick you up twenty minutes before the time. Tsunade also said that you can choose whether to wear Mofuku**(1)** or not. But, since you used to be close, and Naruto did think of you as his close friend even before he died, she said it'll be good if you wear Mofuku tomorrow," he explained to Sasuke. "Most of his friends will wear one."

Suddenly, Sakura punched the wall nearest to her. "But that doesn't mean we see him as one…," she growled. She then glared angrily at him before she left abruptly.

"What's up with her?" Suigetsu asked insensitively. Kakashi merely sighed. "Tomorrow, all of Naruto's friends will be like that. Be prepared, Sasuke," Kakashi said before he left too. Sasuke only nodded.

"I know…," he muttered silently before he went to his brother's room. He decides that his brother must've a decent Mofuku that fits him. After he found one, he went to his room. He glanced to the side to see an old picture of Team 7 on his drawer, but that's not the only thing he found. His eyes widened in surprise upon seeing the object.

"Eh…?"

* * *

Day passed and the time of the funeral come. Sasuke is ready in Itachi's old Mofuku, but still decent to wear. While his team is merely wearing decent black outfit that they can find within the house, which is not so hard to find.

Their escorts then came as promised. It was Kakashi and Iruka, both in their Mofuku. Juugo was the one that greeted them and led them to the living room

"It seems that you're ready to leave," Kakashi said when Sasuke appeared. "Ah… yeah," Sasuke replied in monotone as Kakashi went back outside, leaving Iruka with Sasuke. He then glanced to Iruka. He's quite surprised that his eyes didn't have any hatred in it. In fact, it was more like… sympathy.

"You didn't detest me?" he suddenly asked Iruka in monotone. He knew clearly that the teacher see Naruto as his own son, or at least a little brother. Hearing that, Iruka only shakes his head.

"I did," he answered easily. Before Sasuke can say anything, he continues, "But, I choose not to show it. I don't think you're the cause of his death, too."

"You said you detest me, didn't you?" Sasuke asked in confusion. The explanation that he gave is like he forgives him, yet didn't he said that he detests him?

"I do, and I'm serious about it. Not only me, but I think others that realizes this too. You wanted that people see you as the one that is guilty for Naruto's death, and you got it. We, those who realize the faults of your explanation, choose not to speak anything, for this will be your punishment from us for betraying Konoha. Isolation," Iruka explained again. Sasuke can only stare down to his feet.

"Who else knew?" he asked hesitantly. "Aside from me, there're Tsunade-sama, Asuma, Kurenai and also your sensei, Kakashi. That's all."

Sasuke then nodded in acceptance before he walks outside to where Kakashi is, followed by Iruka closely from behind, and the rest of team Taka.

"Why, though," he heard Iruka asked when they're halfway from where Kakashi is waiting. "Why didn't you tell us the whole truth? If you did, you'll go through a normal punishment before we gave you back your rank, instead of this added punishment."

Sasuke looks back from his shoulder and smiled bitterly. Only that, and Iruka understands the answer. Sasuke then continue walking to Kakashi while Iruka consciously letting the rest of Sasuke's team to walk in front of him. As they walk in that formation, Iruka sighed bitterly at Sasuke's answer.

Not long, they arrived at the funeral site. It was clearly a private funeral, since all that they see are those of Naruto's friends, including Gaara and his siblings.

Sasuke decided to stay at the back, in the shadow. Before they begin the cremation, Naruto's friends are giving their last regard by putting flowers of many kinds inside his coffin, from simple dandelions to the most beautiful roses, each represent their individual view of the blonde. When everyone is done, they glanced to Sasuke.

"You want to add something?" Shino asked. No one objects, but no one is encouraging him either. Sasuke is hesitating for awhile before replying, "Yes, if I may."

He walks closer to the coffin and put a stem of Heather flower inside the coffin. He then pulls out something from his clothes.

"What the-!" most exclaimed when the see what is he pulling out. A katana with pure black hilt and the sheath is also in pure black, but it has reddish tint on the end of the sheath. The length of the katana is about 24 inches.

"What is that traitor gonna-!?" Kiba exclaimed in anger but stopped midway when he puts the sword into the coffin. "Eh..?"

Sasuke gently puts the sword inside the coffin, so that the blade is lying silently beside Naruto. He frowned when his hand touched the cold body when he put the sword down. He felt something tugged his heart.

"I'm done. You can begin the cremation," he said nonchalantly as he turned back to Iruka and Kakashi, also with his team. Tsunade spares him a look, also with the other spectators, most in confusion, some in understanding.

Naruto's coffin then burned and Sasuke can only see black smokes that are floating to the air. This is the final farewell.

He closed his eyes as the wind blew. _'Farewell… Naruto.'_

* * *

**_Glossary:_**

**(1) **

The mofuku is a formal garment intended for mourning. It is made of pitch black silk, without any embellishment other than the 5 kamon. The obi, obijime, obiage, zori, and handbag are also black. The mofuku is worn on the days of the wake, funeral, and cremation of the deceased in a Buddhist funeral ceremony.

The completely black mourning ensemble is usually reserved for family and others that are close to the deceased. For others, it is customary to wear a colored iromuji with black accessories, to symbolize that they are in mourning but are not particularly close to the deceased. _  
(Source: Taken from Wikipedia)_

* * *

**Sapphire09:** So... How is it?

Btw, I know almost nothing on the meaning of flowers. I searched in internet, and I got Heather as the flower that means 'valued friendship'. Please tell me if you know other flower that fits more.

PS: can you give me ideas on what I should do for the next chapter? I've got 2 options, and **both of them** will start with a **four years timeskip** :

**a.)** Start telling Naruto's situation / Inauguration ceremony to be a captain in one of the divisions in Gotei 13; or

**b.) **Stay with Konoha and write about the Hollows' mysterious appearance in the Elemental Nations.

**c.) **Any ideas...?

I'm expecting reviews for this chapter, and the chapters to come, by the way... ^^

=^.^=


	3. Chapter II : Yuumagure

**Sapphire09:** Finally ! A new Chapter!

My warning is still the same... Grammars, OOC-ness, and maybe, spoilers. (Can anyone help me with the grammar? I'm in need of a beta... I believe you already noticed that)

(September 4th, 2009 -- edited some parts and added some new lines...)

**

* * *

CHAPTER II**  
_Yuumagure

* * *

_

"_We are all like fireworks. We climb, shine, and always go our separate ways and become further apart. But even if that time comes, let's not disappear like a firework, and continue to shine... forever."_

--- Hitsugaya Toshiro

* * *

_4 years… It has been four years since the funeral. Gradually, Naruto's friends warmed up at Sasuke and his team, Taka, but their dissent is still obviously apparent. But, at least they accept him as one of them now. Around now, the formerly dubbed Konoha 12, which now decreased to 10, managed to became Jounins. _

_Sasuke's team, Taka, accepted into Konoha since they refused to leave Sasuke. Karin became a medic under Sakura's and Shizune's supervision, while Juugo and Suigetsu became Chuunins. However, since Sasuke is the only one who can control them, they only putted in the same team as Sasuke in every mission. At least, if it really a must, they can work together with other members, though._

_Akatsuki was destroyed as Madara finally became a corpse. It does seem like that peace finally arrived in the Elemental Lands. But, it actually the mark of another beginning… A war between two opposites…_

_A war that is not their war, but they were caught in the crossfire of that war..._

_

* * *

_

A figure jumped from a tree branch to another tree branch. From the way he did it, it was clearly to see that he is a ninja. The metal part of his head protector glistening under the sun. A symbol for Konoha village is engraved on it. On his hand, he tightly gripped a video recorder.

"Pant… Pant… This is Rou from team C reporting! The thing is huge! We've never seen anything like it before!" he said to the recorder.

He then went to the back of the tree, hiding. Sweat glistened on his forehead.

'_Is it still following me?'_ he thought. Just then, he can hear a cry, a hollow, void roar. The trees where he had passed suddenly crashed down by unknown force. He was startled, surprised. He shields his face with his arm from the devastating wind before he hurriedly jumped again.

But, this time, there's a big shadow looming over him. When he looks up, he saw something he never saw before. However, before he can see it clearly, he felt himself grabbed up and bitten, eaten up. The recorder he held slipped and fell onto the land.

The last thing he saw besides his own blood is a shape of a giant black raven-like creature with a big hole on its chest.

* * *

"Another team is missing!?"

Inside the Hokage's office, Tsunade is fuming. The jounin in front of her can only cringe in fear.

"Y-Yes, it seems so, Hokage-sama. The location of the team we sent off to investigate is currently unknown. It seems they were killed in action. Their bodies are founded around the northwest region of Konoha, near the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Thunder," the jounin reported. Tsunade bit the nail of her finger as a vein bulged from her forehead, clearly unsatisfied.

"Damn it…. This is the fifth case in these three months!" she muttered in anger. "Did they leave any clues? Anything at all?"

The jounin then shows her a broken video recorder. It looks like it has been crushed.

"This is all we have found. The recorder is broken, but the tape inside is thankfully save. We haven't seen the contents just yet," he said.

"Well, then. Turn it on!" she ordered. The jounin then hurriedly put the tape into the tape decoder that is already settled inside the Hokage's office. They then began to watch what was left for clues.

The TV then turned on and then they showed the woods. It was like whoever recording the video is running. They then heard whoever that was recording the video is panting, breathing heavily.

"_Pant… Pant… This is Rou from team C reporting! The thing is huge! We've never seen anything like it before!"_ the voice said in a husky voice. After that, it seems the person hides in somewhere, since the picture only moved up and down. An explosion can be heard then. It came from behind the person. The person turned along with the recorder. They can see some unknown force crashing its way to the person. After that, the person jumped again, but then they saw blood flowing from behind the lenses.

"_AARGH!!"_ they heard screaming. The screen then moved violently, struggling. The recorder then fell down with its lens facing upwards.

Imagine their surprise when they heard an inhuman roar and saw a glimpse of what looks like a giant bird with a hole on its chest. Before they can see clearly, drips of blood fell down and covered the lens then the screen went grey.

Tsunade's eyes widened, along with those who're in the room.

"What was that?" Shizune muttered. They then turned to their Hokage, expecting her to say something. Tsunade's eyes then narrowed.

"Send me Shikamaru, Neji, Chika, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura!" she ordered. "Also, search me another video recorder exactly like this one! Now, go!"

The jounin then left, leaving only Shizune and the Godaime Hokage. Shizune glanced to the Hokage in question.

"Tsunade-sama, do you know is that creature? Can it be that creature is the one who's responsible for the accidents in the past few months?" she asked.

For the last few months, accidents that include ninjas all over the Elemental Countries risen considerably. All of the bodies that were founded always in the worst condition possible. Added to that, ninjas begin to see ghosts or spirits.

It all happened since a strange phenomenon occurred around four months ago. There was a solar eclipse, but unlike the usual one, this time the sky turned really dark, as if it was ripped off. It only occurred for a minute before the sky brightens again, but after that, strange thing happens. Most ninjas begin to see spirits with a chain came out from their chest. A few civilians can see them too, but not so many.

After that, Ninjas who're deemed missing founded lifeless and torn, as if a monster has caught them. Those who managed to flee from such situation have mental trauma and can't give any info. This video that is left by this _Rou_ is the only concrete clue they had on this matter.

"I believe so, Shizune. As for those creatures, I don't know just what that is," Tsunade said helplessly. Just then, someone knocks on her door.

"Come in," she said. Six figures in Jounin vests then walk in. They're those who she had called.

"Did you find anything regarding my fiancé?" a woman around 24 asked. Her hair is straight and the color is maroon, almost black. Her hair length reached her shoulder with her bangs forming a horizontal line. She wore a standard jounin vest with long-sleeved black turtleneck shirt underneath and black standard pants and sandals. Her eye color is clear brown.

"Chika, please calm down," Shizune said.

"How can I be calm!? My fiancé is out there, missing! Who knows what happe—"

"He died," Tsunade said. Chika then froze.

"N-Nani…?"

Tsunade then stare at her with sympathetic eyes. She then held the broken video recorder.

"Rou died because of the same incidents that are happening lately," Tsunade said again. "This is all that he left for us, the very first clue about the incidents."

She then gestures them to the TV. Shizune then pressed playback. They have wide eyes when they're done watching the video.

"What the hell was that…?" Sakura muttered. Chika no longer contain her tears, so she silently cried there. Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, Shikamaru and Neji can only watch the video in disbelief. In their heads, they were also asking the same thing. What was that creature?

"We presume that the creature there is the one responsible for the incident that occurred lately. I'm sorry, Chika," Tsunade said as gave her a sympathetic stare. Chika sobbed harder. But, she tried to muffle her tears and stop her cries. Not long, she managed to bring a calm composure, even though her shoulder is still shaking and her eyes are threatening to spill more tears.

"So, what should we do now, Shishou?" Sakura asked. Just then, the jounin came back with a recorder on his hand.

"Is this the one?" he asked as he gives the recorder to Tsunade. She then holds them in both hands to compare them.

"Yes, this is the one," she said before she turned her attention back to the six. She then held out the newly acquired recorder to them. Shikamaru walks forward to accept it.

"What should we do with this?" Kakashi asked curiously. Everyone also stare at her questioningly.

"Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke, this mission is only for you. I want the five of you to return to the scene and try to find more clues on this creature. Use this video recorder to get more pictures if you find the creature. From the report, the recent bodies are founded in the northwest region near the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind. Start from there," she said. Just then, Chika spoke up.

"Hokage-sama, please let me join this mission too," she asked. Tsunade stares at her contemplatively.

"The team already has more than enough members. I can't let you join unless you have a concrete reason that can force me to put you in," Tsunade said.

"My ability to track from the sound of the wind can be useful! They'll need me!" she countered. It's true… Those who she is about to send aren't good trackers as good as she is. Sure, Kakashi and Neji are good, but Chika's ability to 'hear' the winds is probably going to be needed.

Tsunade is reluctant, since she knows her main motivation is 'revenge', and the last time she dealt with that….

'_I lost a person important for me…'_

In the end, she agrees. But, Chika is given some conditions. One of it is to leave the fighting to the others and not to act before thinking. She agrees, but Tsunade isn't too convinced. So, she told Sakura to watch her out.

"Very well, Shishou," Sakura said and then the meeting is over.

* * *

Before long, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura, Chika and Sasuke can be seen leaping up and down the woods toward northeast.

"The place shouldn't be too far ahead," Chika said. Neji nodded in agreement as he deactivate his Byakuugan. "Please be careful. The wind is strangely agitated," Chika said again.

Soon, they arrived to a clearing, and this clearing is not a usual clearing. The place becomes a clearing because of the trees in there are crushed down. It is also the same clearing where Rou's body was founded.

"What could've done such thing?" Neji wondered out loud. Kakashi held out the video recorder that Tsunade had given to them and starts recording, while the others start to wander around the site to investigate. Neji and Sasuke were chosen to team up and patrol around the area, a task that Neji takes on reluctantly.

After they're gone, Shika and Sakura went to look around, while Shikamaru is with Kakashi. Chika then caught a disturbing sound. It was a deep, sorrowful moan. Instinctively, she turned towards the sound. As a shadow looming over her, she finds herself staring at a bone shaped white mask.

"KYAAAA!!" Chika's scream instantly makes everyone turned to her in alert, to find her torn by the claws of the white-masked monster that in a shape of a spider.

"CHIKA-SAN!" In no time, Chika's body fell to the ground breathlessly. They then saw a transparent version of Chika, a spirit, with a chain connected to Chika's body from the spirit's chest. The spider-like monster cut off the chain before it consumes Chika's spirit.

Sakura then tried to punch the creature with her chakra-enhanced punch, but it can only made the creature back off a bit. Kakashi and Shikamaru tried to use their techniques, but the also can't make any noticeable damage. The creature then attacks with a vengeance. Needless to say, all they can do is to dodge. Even when Neji and Sasuke finally came back, they also can't do much damage.

Soon, two more creatures came. They all have the two similarities, bone-white mask and a round gaping hole on their chest. One is colored in pure black and shaped like a bird, while the other is shaped like a gorilla with two pairs of arms. Before they can get over their shock, the bird-like creature shot off a ray of light from its mouth. They dodged it, but they also stare in fear of what the ray had done to the environment around them. They became barren, empty.

They then shot off the ray again, but now, it's three of them simultaneously. They can only stare in fear since now, they can't dodge. Suddenly, they saw a figure clad in black jumped in front of them and managed to block the attack, creating smokes that blocked their sight.

"_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hadō no 31, Shakkahō!_" they heard another voice said, before a shot of red light fired towards the heads of the creatures. After that, they saw the monsters turned into fragments before dispersing to the thin air.

Their surroundings then become silent as the smoke dispersed. Now they can see clearly who are their saviors. Both of them are wearing black hakama and black kimono. Both of the also have a sword with them. Their clads reminded them of a Samurai, a swordsman.

"That was a close call...," the taller one, the male, said to the shorter one. His short dark hair is swayed gently by the wind.

"Yes... indeed it was," the girl said. Her hair is also in dark color and went down to her shoulder. She then turned to the ninjas, but the smoke that still lingers make them unable to see her face clearly.

"W-Who are you…?" Sakura asked hesitatingly as the smokes cleared. The male snapped his head to them in surprise as they can barely see the girl's eyes widened. The girl's eyes then narrowed before they hear her speak.

"It seems that they do can see us…. The Leaking is really affecting this place, like what was reported…."

* * *

**_Glossary:_**

_Yuumagure_** : **Evening Twilight

_Shakkahō_** : **Shot of Red Fire

_Rou : __郎 (rou)_ "son".

_Chika : _From Japanese _千 (chi)_ "thousand" and _花 (ka)_ "flower". Literary means Thousand Flowers.

* * *

**Sapphire09 :** Ooh... I wonder who are they... (Please... you must have some guesses) Hint: the male is a mix between an Uchiha and a hyperactive ninja we know all too well, and the girl is a dark-haired chibi (I'm practically telling who they are here...)

So... How is the chapter?


	4. Chapter III : Reikou

**Sapphire09:** ... I don't think I'm satisfied with this chapter.... I think it's a bit rushed...

Anyway, still the same warning; grammar and misspelled words. Tell me if you think that my grammar is so bad that I seriously need a Beta...

**

* * *

CHAPTER III**  
_Reikou

* * *

_

"_People are able to hold onto hope, since death is that which cannot be seen."_

-- Kuchiki Rukia

* * *

"_It seems that they do can see us…. The leaking is really affecting this place, like what was reported…."_

When the smokes dispersed completely, they can see their saviors clearly. The dark-haired girl is quite short with petite body. Her eyes colored in violet and a strand of hair can be seen fall to her nose.

The male is quite average in height and have well-built body, it seemed. His hair is bitterly reminds them of Naruto's spiky hair, but in black. He's wearing some kind of a goggle placed on his forehead.

Before they can see the male more clearly, he turned his head away from them. They then notice the girl slowly heading towards them.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Just then the ninjas snapped out from their thoughts.

Sakura then remembered Chika, so she went to her to check on her. But alas, her body all disintegrates because of the ray that those _things_ shot.

"You haven't answered our question," Neji said in monotone as Sakura went to check Chika. They then can hear the girl gasped. Sakura's eyes saddened when she didn't find anything left.

"If you insist… My name is Kuchiki Rukia. The male over there…," she then pointed to the male that turned his head away from them, "…is Uchiha Obito-san."

Upon hearing that, Kakashi's only visible eye widened in shock, while the others also shocked—especially Sasuke, because of his last name—_Uchiha_. Sakura turned to Sasuke in worry. Rukia realized their shock when they heard Obito's—or at least his last—name, so she gave a questioning glance to the said person, who ignored her, before she continue.

"We are Shinigami that were sent to investigate this place. As you can see, the hollows that exist in here are suddenly multiplying, and people who can see them are also increased. All of you, for example," Rukia explained further.

"S-Shinigami!?" Sakura said in surprise. Rukia nodded in confirmation.

"I know that this must be shocking, but we are Shinigami."

"By hollows," Shikamaru suddenly asked. "Do you mean those things that fought us earlier?"

Rukia nodded in confirmation. She then realized that one of them is wounded, namely Sakura. So, she walks closer to them.

"You are wounded pretty badly. Let me heal that for you," she said before she reaches for Sakura's wound, but Sakura instinctively backed away. Rukia raised her eyebrows at that.

"I'm sorry, but I can take care of this on my own," she said. How can she trusts someone that appeared out of nowhere like them? To prove that she is fine, she let her hand glow green and heal the wound on her arm. Rukia's eyebrows rose.

"So you guys can do healing too? That's pretty convenient, don't you think so too, Obito-san?" Rukia said as she turned to Obito. He glanced slightly to them from his right shoulder.

They can see that his visible eye is glaring red. They notice the pattern of his eye as the eye of a Sharingan. That confirms that he is an Uchiha. Although he saw them in disinterest, the menacing feeling from his red eye makes them flinched a bit.

"Yeah, convenient," he said in monotone be fore he turned away again. "Rukia-san, I'll do the reporting while you do the asking," he said before he walks away and hides behind a tree. Rukia sighed in defeat as she turned back to them. She didn't say anything before she spotted Sakura's sad face. She then remembered the woman who got captured and eaten by the hollow.

"Was that woman a friend of yours?" she asked softly. The one that answered is Kakashi.

"You can say it like that. We were from the same village," he said while eyeing Rukia cautiously. Rukia realized his stare, but she paid no mind to it.

"I can see that all of you are ninjas, am I correct?" she asked. Kakashi didn't answer right away, but he nodded in the end.

"Are you from Konoha?" she asked again. "Yes, we are," Neji answered. Rukia smiled then.

"Good. Is the next order is already given, Obito-san?" she said without turning back. Obito who reappeared from behind the trees answered her as he went closer to them. As he walks closer, the ninja then got a better picture of him. He wore an eye patch to cover his left eye, and his visible eye is no longer Sharingan red, but black. Overall, he looks no older than 16, and that didn't sit well with Kakashi.

"Yes. They told us to wait in their village for further investigation. They also said that we better give them some explanation of the things that is happening around here, but still keep it discrete," he said.

"Meaning, tell them what they need to know and keep the explanation to the minimum," Rukia said as he arrived to her side. "Yeah, pretty much like that," Obito shrugged.

Rukia turned to the ninjas again. "Can you lead us to your village? Like what you have heard, we need to explain some things to your leader, and of course, those who he, or she, fits to know," she said. Before anyone can answer, Obito already spoke.

"Actually, they want us to wait where we are. They're sending us another Shinigami to help out. After then we'll go to their village," Obito said. Rukia raised her eyebrow. She looks as if she was about to say something, but she kept it to herself.

Obito then turned to the ninjas. "I suggest that you go back to your village to report this beforehand. You can leave a couple of you here to wait with us," he said. Suddenly, a beeping can be heard, coming from Obito and Rukia. They then pull out some kind of device and flipped it open.

"On second thought…," Obito said while his attention is still on the device, "We all should go on ahead. Our friend can find us in the village later," he continued as he turned to the group and flip the device close at the same time with Rukia. They then pushed them away from the clearing. Just then, an explosion can be heard throughout the forest.

The ninja looked back in alarm, but Obito keeps pushing them, also with Rukia who helps. "W-Wait! What was that!?" Sakura asked in alarm. Obito and Rukia then looked panicked, before they pushed them harder.

"No time! Move!" he said before they pushed them out from the forest, back towards Konoha. "We'll tell you later! It's… a Shinigami problem!" Rukia tried to explain when she saw their confused-but-doubtful expression.

When they're quite far from the source of explosion, they stopped and looked back. But then another explosion can be heard again, still from the same place. Now that they looked back, they can see a stream of red flame fired down from the sky and a figure, in black who fired it standing on the sky. All they see is a figure, though. They can't see any details since they're too far away. From the fact the figure didn't fall, they expected it to be a Shinigami.

"Is that the friend you were waiting?" Neji asked. Obito nodded, but he seemed agitated, for some reason. Rukia is glancing at Obito worriedly. "Shouldn't you be helping that person?" Sasuke asked suspiciously. Shinigami or not, they are still strangers.

Another explosion, and this time the wind even reached them, before all went silent. They looked to the place again, only to see smokes. When it's all silent, Obito sighed in relief, also with Rukia.

"We won't worry about that guy. He is exceptionally strong…," Rukia said. "Come on. Let's go. We're wasting time here," she said again before she turned and walk ahead of them. After a few steps, she realized Obito isn't following. He's still looking back towards where the explosion was with narrowed eyes.

"Come on, Obito-san," she said again with frown. Suddenly, Obito's eyes widened.

"No way…," he muttered under his breath, before suddenly Rukia also flinched.

"Rukia-san, could you…," Obito said hesitantly with a hint of panic. Rukia nodded. She understands what he meant. "Of course. Roger that!" Rukia said hurriedly before she pushed the ninjas away.

Soon, they can hear a crash so close from behind their back. The ninjas tried to look back, but Rukia didn't let them. She then added more power in her push, forcing them to move faster. Before long, they arrived in a place quite far from Obito and the crash.

"What was that?" Kakashi asked skeptically. Instead of answering, Rukia diverted their question.

"I'll explain later. We should go to your village soon," Rukia said as she forced them to move.

Soon, they can be seen heading towards Konoha, with Rukia constantly asking questions. It was as if she wanted them to forget the earlier…weirdness, or to forget the crashes and the fight. They are now running in a quite 'normal' pace for a ninja. They didn't seem to be surprised when Rukia managed to get into the same speed as them. She is a Shinigami, after all.

"So, how did you know Obito-san?" Rukia asked along the way. "I figured that a few of you seemed to recognize his name."

"We-no, I used to be friends," Kakashi answered. "But, he is supposed to be dead since more than 20 years ago."

"Oh? How did he die?" Rukia asked again. The ninjas only raised their eyebrows at their exchange but said nothing.

"That's a little private, don't you think?" Sakura said soon when she saw discomfort in Kakashi's visible eye.

Rukia then stared at them curiously. "How did the rest of you recognize Obito-san? He...," she pointed to Kakashi, "... I can understand, but how did the rest of you know him? From what he said, he was supposed to be dead even before any of you were born," she asked with a raised eyebrow to the others.

"It's not that we knew him. It was his surname. Uchiha," Neji said before he glanced to Sasuke. "His surname is also Uchiha. But, he is supposed to be the last one in the family. So, we're just… Surprised."

"Now that's cleared, can you tell us what was happened?" Kakashi asked as his eye sharply looks at the Shinigami girl. She was startled and fidgeted a bit.

"I don't think I should…"

"ARGH!!"

The sound of furious yell cut their conversation. They can hear frustrated voices from inside the forest from the way they came.

"Will you just chill out, Naruto?!" other voice that they recognized as Obito said. Many were startled upon hearing that name. Their surprise was short-lived, though. A sudden explosion that came from where they came cuts their train of thought.

They instinctively raised their arms to protect their face as a gust of wind that caused by the explosion blows harshly. They blurrily see a figure got launched to them before neatly stopped in front of them with grace of a cat.

"He's really pissing me off…," the figure said. As the wind dies down, they lowered their arms before they see a figure with a very familiar blond, spiky hair wearing the same outfit as the Shinigami. His back is turned to them and he's still in kneeling position. They couldn't help but to widened their eyes in disbelief.

"Just chill out already," They heard Obito said again before he appeared suddenly beside the kneeling blond. "Though… I must agree that he is seriously annoying and troublesome…"

Soon, they heard a hollow's roar before a hollow with a snake-like mask appeared from the explosion. Its skin is pale white and it was shaped like humanoid snake. Unlike before, part of the mask was gone. Behind the partial mask, the ninjas see the face of a man they never expected, and hoped, to see.

"_This is too many surprises for one day,"_ many of the ninjas thought.

"Orochimaru is really hard to kill, isn't he?" Obito said as the blond beside him lifted himself to his feet. His clear blue eyes are glaring in irritation. His whisker marks are visible on both of his cheeks as he gripped the hilt of his sword.

"And that fact alone is seriously annoying and ticked me off to no end…."

* * *

**_Glossary:_**

Reikou : Cold Light

Shinigami : God of Death (Do I need to say more?)

**Sapphire09: **Please tell me what you think ? I accept constructive criticism...


	5. Chapter IV : Sugigarasu

**Disclaimer: **Neither Bleach nor Naruto are mine.

**

* * *

CHAPTER IV**  
_Sugigarasu

* * *

_

"_Those in the ninja world who break the rules and regulations are called filth, but those who don't care about their companions... are even lower than filth."_

-- Uchiha Obito

* * *

"_And that fact alone is seriously annoying and ticked me off to no end…."_

The party from Konoha stared with widened eyes as their sight is focused on the blond-haired Shinigami.

"…Na…Ru…To…?" Sakura called slowly, more in disbelief. It's nothing more than a whisper, but it seems both Shinigami heard it, because they glanced back to them. Naruto's eyes widened noticeably when he saw the group.

"Rukia! I told you to drag them away to somewhere safe!!" Obito yelled as Naruto still has his eyes focused on the Konoha group. It is Naruto, but something felt wrong. Sure, his hairstyle changed a bit. Now he has his fringe slightly right parted, but that's not the thing that bothers them. It is because Naruto looks the same as he was four years ago. He looks like 16 years old.

"I did! But they stopped suddenly when they heard the last explosion," Rukia defended herself. Obito sighed in frustration as he slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Obito," Naruto said quietly. The said Shinigami then glanced back to the blond to find that the said blond has his eyes focused on the Hollow Orochimaru again. They did what it seems to be a silent conversation with before Obito nodded understandingly.

"Got it," he said simply before he turned back to Orochimaru.

"So many familiar faces…," the Hollow said in monotone before he smirked after he looked at his surroundings, to find the Konoha party. "It's as if I never died," he said again, smirking wider.

"How did you become a demi-Arrancar? In such a short time too?" Obito asked the Hollow Orochimaru, ignoring his statement. The Konoha group can only hear the exchange in silence. Orochimaru's smirk got wider then.

"I'm sure you already know," he said. He then walks closer to them, grinning all the while.

"Now… DIE!!" the hollow yelled before it readied another Cero. Obito then reaches his sword and unsheathe it to reveal a regular katana. At least, that's what it seemed like.

"Shine," Obito said as he holds the blade in front of him. "Katsuki!!"

As he said that, the blade he holds glow and shifted to a silver bladed Rapier with reddish-gold hilt as flames surrounded him in a circle.

"Flame—"

"That is enough," a voice butted in before Obito finished. The Konoha ninjas noticed that every Shinigami's eyes are all widened. They see Na—no, they refused to believe that Naruto revived from the dead. The Shinigami whose look is like Naruto is a more suited term.

That Blond Shinigami snapped his head towards the voice. Obito glanced to the voice while Rukia slowly looking up, also looking towards the source.

Up there, on the sky, a figure is standing, as if there was an invisible ground up there. He looks down, and has his eyes focused on a certain blond.

"We've got what we're looking for. The gem has been found," that person said. That person has short hair in dark ebony color and his eyes are colored in midnight blue. His hair is slicked back, but his middle parted fringe fall freely on both side of his head. Right under his left eye there's a tattoo shaped like an upside down triangle colored in navy blue. His outfit is mainly colored in white.

Obito's eyes narrowed in disbelief before he turned towards Naruto, who has a poker face as he stared the newcomer.

"What's going on, Naruto?" Obito asked. Naruto only narrowed his eyes without moving his sight from the man in white.

"You can continue your fight later. We have to report to Aizen-sama," the newcomer said again. The Hollow Orochimaru narrowed his eyes in disagreement underneath his partial mask.

"I must have my revenge first, while I can still see the… man, who killed me," Orochimaru said lowly as he turned his stare from Obito to Sasuke, who has been behind the three Shinigami.

"Right, Sasuke-kun?" he grinned malevolently. Sasuke, who realized that whom the he meant was him, narrowed his eyes threateningly. Meanwhile, the newcomer only watched, neither approving nor disapproving Orochimaru's wants.

Suddenly, before anyone noticed it, a hole went through Orochimaru's head, right in the middle of his eyes. No one saw anything. The hole, the crack, just appeared suddenly.

"Eh?" was all what Orochimaru could say before he disappeared, turning into thousands of particles. After all of it disappears, they heard someone's chuckling.

"As fast as ever, Naruto-kun," the man in white said as a small smirk appeared on his lips. Naruto turned to him and gave him a cold look.

"I've been training," he said simply before a giant hole opened in the sky. Sakura gasped in surprise upon seeing the sky got divided, while the others widened their eyes. The man in white then turned his back away and about to pass through the hole.

"Our bet is not over yet, Li," they heard the blond Shinigami said suddenly in loud voice. The man in white, Li, turned his head slightly towards him. They can see his slight smirk.

"Then I just have to make sure I'll win," Li said simply before he disappeared into the hole. After he went in, the hole closed without leaving any trace of the cracks.

Silence then washed over the clearing. The sound of Obito's sword turning back into a katana is the only thing that ruins the silence. The Ninja of Konoha, who have been mortified by everything, let out a shuddering breath they realized have been holding.

"What the hell just happened?" Shikamaru asked slowly before he turned to the three Shinigami. The other Ninjas who gained their sense back also stared at the Shinigami group questioningly, and demandingly.

Na—The Blond Shinigami refused to look at them, while Obito is staring at the blond intently, as if trying to find something on his face. Meanwhile, Rukia is stuck between asking the two male Shinigami about the earlier encounter or going to check on the humans who seemed to having a hard time absorbing everything.

"Rukia, everyone, we'll set up a camp here. It's getting darker already, and even though we're not, I believe all of you are tired," Obito suddenly said after he broke his stare from the blonde's face. The ninjas look at each other before setting up a camp for themselves. As they worked, they heard Obito spoke again.

"Besides…," Obito trailed of as he turned to Naruto again with narrowed eyes, "…You need to explain why Li is here and why you didn't kill Orochimaru as soon as you did earlier. Since you're taking your time defeating it, I thought he really was strong. Also… tell me about the gem he took."

Naruto returned Obito's glare equally. "Or, if you don't want anyone to hear us, we can go somewhere else," Obito said again, still glaring demandingly. They stayed like that for a few minutes in silence before Naruto finally opened his mouth.

"After I arrived here, I soon welcomed by ten Adjuchas. After I defeated them, five Adjuchas appeared again before Orochimaru finally appeared. I soon know that Li was the one who summoned them to keep me busy…."

**3 Hours Ago….**

'_Damn it! They just keep on coming,' Naruto muttered angrily. Soon after he was done with the ten adjuchas, another portal opened, revealing more adjuchas. Naruto growled angrily then. He then put his hand on the hilt of his Zanpakuto and bends his knees downwards, taking a stance._

"_Die," was all he said before he disappeared, and reappear to the other side of the clearing. All the hollows behind him soon dissipated._

_Whet it all calmed down, Naruto sensed a sudden reiatsu blast coming from a general direction opposite from where he sensed Rukia's and Obito's reiatsu, heading to him in lightning speed._

_It was then when he saw Li, together with a newly transformed Orochimaru._

"I fought Li first before he ditched me for some gem. He said something about 'finally felt its presence' before leaving me to fight with Orochimaru. And so that brings me to where we are now," Naruto explained in a carefree way, on the contrary of his earlier expression, and also the content of his explanation.

"Li?" Rukia exclaimed in surprise. "That still doesn't explain why Li is here, Naruto," Obito added as a matter of fact, unhappy by Naruto's lack of details.

Naruto then glanced to the Konoha group to see them frowning in confusion. Naruto sighed softly then.

"Rukia, why don't you go explain things to those humans. Want it or not, Aizen already made this elemental continent involved," Naruto said finally as he turned his head away from the ninja. Rukia showed her confusion before she finally understood and nodded. She then went over to the Konoha party.

Obito, who realized his attempt on changing the subject, frowned in displeasure, before giving in and left Naruto alone, letting him talk when he wants to.

He is probably not ready to face _them_ this early. Maybe being able to see your friends after death is a blessing and a curse at the same time. After all, Shinigami who has been able to see their friend alive in the world of the living is very rare to almost nonexistent. Obito knew Naruto never really hoped to see his friends while they are alive, even though it is always on the back of his mind, neither for them to see him.

Or maybe he's just trying to keep it professional, like how he himself is acting to Kakashi.

"Obito," he heard Naruto called him. He turned to see that Naruto has something for him, and for Rukia too it seems.

"Just to make it less annoying," Naruto said simply at Obito's dumbfounded look.

* * *

"…So, that's all about Hollows, Plusses, and Shinigami," Rukia said with her ever present sketchbook in hand. On the sketchbook, there are childish pictures of a bunny, bear, and other sketches that she used to present her explanation.

'_The picture is only making it worse.' _The Konoha Ninja sweat dropped at her lousy picture, which confuses them even more. That's why they tried to keep their attention to Rukia's verbal explanation rather than the picture.

"So… you mean that… Shinigami and Hollows were once human?" Sakura asked weakly. Rukia nodded.

"So, that blond… Shinigami was—is, Uzumaki Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. "And the other is… Uchiha Obito?" Kakashi asked. Rukia is hesitating, but she nodded anyway.

"But, please keep in mind that he might be not the 'Uzumaki Naruto' you once knew. He is a Shinigami now, and we took our job seriously. The same goes with Uchiha Obito," Rukia reprimanded them.

"I have a question," Neji asked when he remembered something. "That dark haired guy in white outfit, who was he? From his outfit, he doesn't seem to be a Shinigami, nor Hollow. Yet, he seemed to have a similar power as you."

Rukia raised her eyebrows. "You're quite perspective," Rukia said. She hesitated to answer, but she answered anyway.

"That was Li, Li Zhao. He was once a Shinigami, but he betrayed us and joined our enemy. So, he is basically our enemy now," she explained. The eyes of the Konoha Ninjas darted to Sasuke, who widened his eyes. It seems he becomes quite sensitive to the word 'betray' and alike. Rukia seemed to notice the gesture, but she thinks nothing of it.

"Naruto… He… He said something about someone called Aizen earlier. Who was that person? What does this…'Aizen', wanted from our land?" Sasuke asked to hide his discomfort.

"He was a traitor that betrayed Soul Society, together with two others. Aizen is also the one that Li joined with. About what he wanted from here, I don't really know. I suppose Naruto knows more about that than I do. What I can tell you is that the weird things that are happening lately here are related to him, including your sudden ability to see Shinigami and such," Rukia explained further.

"Do you know that this land wasn't supposed to have so many Hollows? However, the numbers of Hollows here are increasing, also with the average rate of this place's Reiatsu. That's why, even though they already exist long before you know it, you never realized it before," she explained again.

The Konoha team nodded in understanding. Although they can't comprehend all of it, they at least understand some things.

"Oh, I need to tell you something else," Rukia said again as she remembered something. "Most of the civilian probably won't be able to see us, and we're trying to keep it as quiet as possible. Please do not announce our arrival, but to your village leader only," she said.

"Are you the only Shinigami that was dispatched to this world?" Kakashi asked skeptically. Rukia shook her head. Rukia opened her mouth to tell him further, but another voice butted in.

"No. There are others who were dispatched to the other countries such as Suna and Kumo," the voice answered. When they turned to see who it was, they were greeted by a sight they thought impossible.

The one who spoke was Naruto, with Obito by his side. What surprised them was the fact that they wore civilian's clothes instead of their black kimono. Naruto was wearing a white shirt with unzipped hooded jacket colored in dark orange and dark red lining and pattern. He wore black pants that reached his ankle and white shoes. He also wore silver chain necklace as an accessory. His whisker marks also—who knows how—invisible.

On his side, Obito wore an almost similar outfit. He was wearing a turtleneck shirt colored in black and white pants. His shoes were colored in black. A braid necklace with red stone as a pendant can be seen hanging from his neck. A jacket colored in brighter orange is tied around his waist.

What surprised them most is the fact that they can feel chakra from them, although only in civilian level. They know they feel nothing of it before.

They never thought that Shinigami, a spirit, a ghost, can seem so alive, so human, as if revived from the dead.

* * *

_Glossary:_

Sugigarasu : Ground Glass

**Sapphire09:** I'm so sorry that I took so long! I had a hard time deciding on what I should do on this chapter. Added to that, I was busy for my exam and some school work! I'm so sad I failed my Biology exam T.T

By the way, I'm not good in making fighting scene, that's why I skipped it, or making it from someone else's view, where they don't see anything clearly. In chapter 3, the Konoha group saw Naruto's fight distinctly. They only caught the after-effect of the fight. I'm sorry if I confused you in that part.

Constructive criticism is absolutely welcomed!


	6. Chapter V : Between Two Worlds

**Disclaimer: **All I own from this story is the plot.

**Warning:** OOC-ness from many character.

**

* * *

CHAPTER V**  
_Between Two Worlds

* * *

_

"_If I were the rain that binds together the earth and sky, which in all eternity will never mingle... Would I be able to bind the hearts of people together?"_

-- Orihime Inoue

* * *

Five pairs of wide eyes are staring at them in shock and silence. They can't believe what they're seeing. A pair of Byakugan can even see that it wasn't a genjutsu, and chakra is really flowing inside them.

'_Are they human now? No, it can't be… Rukia-san already said that they…'_

'_What… What the hell is happening?'_

Their musings were cut short by Rukia invaded their line of sight suddenly. "Oh? Were we permitted to use Gigai?" they heard Rukia asked.

'_Gigai?'_ the ninjas asked themselves.

"My taicho told me that it's better to keep the witness as little as possible. If possible, only the kage and those she trusted with this case are the only one that knew about this whole matter," Naruto answered.

"What is a Gigai?" Shikamaru asked suddenly, making the Shinigami trio to turn to them.

"Ah, right," Rukia said in realization. "I haven't told them about Gigai."

"Ah, let me do the honor," Obito volunteered, which making Rukia and Naruto to raise their eyebrows.

"Um, okay? Suit yourself. You already prepared a Gigai for me too, right?" Rukia said as she turned to Naruto. "Yes. I prepared them at the back, along with the outfit," Naruto answered, pointing to the direction where he and Obito came from. Rukia nodded and go back to where Naruto pointed.

"So… Gigai, right?" Obito started. Naruto then plopped down to a nearby tree, resting under it with his arms behind his head. The eyes of the Konoha ninjas followed him, but when they heard Obito's voice, they turned their attention to him.

It seemed that the hope for Naruto to be… alive and living with them again shimmered inside their hearts once they felt chakra, although only in civilian level, running inside his system. For Kakashi, however, he hoped for both Naruto and Obito to be alive.

"Gigai is an artificial body that allows Shinigami to remain in the Human World for an extended period, either due to temporary loss of powers or extended missions. In our case, it's extended mission.

"In certain circumstances, such as this, a Shinigami will need a way to stay in the Human World for long periods of time, interact with the living, and or recover their powers when the need arises, all of which they can't do in spirit form. Thus, the Gigai was developed.

"While the body is synthetic, it functions and operates exactly like a natural one, including but not limited to blood flow and the like. Of course, it also means there will be chakra. Although, the chakra will probably only in civilian level.. We never checked it," Obito chuckled after the last part. "Did we surprise you?"

The explanation broke down their hope for Naruto to come back to the living, but they still dared to hope that he can live with them again even though in this… Gigai thing.

"Yes… Yes, you did," Kakashi muttered. Sasuke and Sakura kept sending glances to Naruto, which the blond ignore or didn't notice.

He hadn't actually 'seen' any of them at all, neither had Obito to Kakashi.

"You all should go to rest. It's nighttime already," Naruto said suddenly. True, the moon is already high up in the sky, illuminating the clearing where they stayed, signing that it's almost midnight.

"We don't really need sleep, if you're wondering. We're Shinigami, after all," Naruto said again without looking at them. His head is turned to face them, but his eyes went past them, looking behind them. "You can trust us to be on guard for tonight."

"Very well, then," Neji said when none of them moved. "We will sleep. We do need to rest, after all that had happen," he said before he turned back and walk towards the tents that they had prepared. The other ninja followed, even though hesitation can be seen in their movement.

As they went into the tent, Rukia came back. She wore a short-sleeved dress that reached her mid-thigh colored in white and blue. She also wore a pair of black spandex shorts beneath her dress. She wore a pair of white mary-jane shoes as footwear.

"Oh, you're going to bed already?" Rukia asked as she saw them about to go to the tents they had put up. All of the ninja nodded.

"Good night then, Guys," Rukia said as she smiled good-naturedly.

"Yeah. Good night to you too, Kuchiki-san," Neji replied, acting as a spokesperson for the ninja. All of them then went into the tents. After they disappeared into the tents, Obito spoke.

"Now, can you tell me why Li was here?" he asked before he turned his head to Naruto. Rukia only raised her eyebrows, since she knew that this matter is a touchy subject.

Li was, for the lack of a better term, was a traitor of Soul Society. It was a common knowledge among the Gotei 13.

It also wasn't a secret that Li, Obito, and Naruto were once friends, best friends.

Naruto, although he only died only for four years, more or less, was a Shinigami in a rank of his own. It was around a year after his death he enrolled in the academy. Only two years he has lasted in academy, but he managed to get into the ranks of a seated officer of the Gotei 13. His record is only beaten by Ichimaru Gin, who went in as a seated officer only after one year in academy. One can say that Naruto can easily get the rank of the seated officer in one of the divisions. He can be considered as one of the youngest souls ever went into the Gotei 13.

Obito himself can be considered a prodigy. He was in the academy for ten years, only after three years of his death. Now, he already gained the status of the 3rd seat of his division.

Li himself can be called a prodigy. Only eight years after his enrollment to the academy that he gained the status of the 3rd seat of the Sixth Division. He was soon placed into the Fifth Division, though, as a 3rd seat. Perhaps it was that placement that changed him, turned him into a traitor. No one really knew of his reason, even though his betrayal wasn't as unbelievable as Aizen's himself.

Well… except for those who knew him personally, of course.

"…I guessed that he told Aizen about the _Chakra Stones_," Naruto muttered, only loud enough for Obito to hear. Obito widened his eyes in surprise, before he gritted his teeth.

"You guessed? And you let him get away with it?" he asked though the clenched teeth, as if he was holding himself from saying something spiteful. Naruto, either he ignored him or just didn't care, fell silent. He laid his back against a tree as he slid down to sit.

"Naruto… this is not a joke. Don't you know what those Chakra Stones can do?" he said again impatiently. His hands clenched on both of his sides.

"I know," Naruto answered. He turned to his right with a faraway look on his eyes. "It's just that... I've never thought that he is really going to find them."

Obito narrowed his eyes at him, but he didn't say anything. He only glared.

"Don't look at me like that," Naruto sighed. "Please… just—just leave me alone for a while, okay?"

Obito frowned. Rukia did not like the direction of their conversation, but she also knew better than to disturb it. She stayed silent, but also knew to be ready if they started to fight.

"Naruto, if it's about those ninjas, can't you just forget them? Practically, we're dead men. We no longer exist. We aren't allowed to mess with the world of the living. We are Shinigami now… We belong to the dead."

"I know, Obito," Naruto said as his eyebrows crinkled above his nose, eyes closed. "We are only souls now, but the memories… _My_ memories of them is still as clear as day. I can't ignore that. It's not how I wanted it, but my heart… _I _missed them."

Obito frowned before he turned away. "You… You're not thinking to do anything stupid, right?" he asked. Silence greeted his question, and that makes his frown deepened. He clenched his fists in frustration as he turned back sharply before he grabbed Naruto by the collar. Naruto turned in surprise. He can see Obito's black orbs burned with anger.

"DON'T YOU DARE, NARUTO!!"

* * *

Inside his tent, Neji activated his Byakugan and enhanced his hearing. He then can hear the conversation that is going on outside and see it through the layer of cloth of the tent.

"Can you hear anything?" Sasuke, who is sitting beside him, asked. The tents that they brought were only three, so Neji, even though he was a bit reluctant, had to share with Sasuke, while Kakashi with Shikamaru. At first, Sakura had to share with Chika, but it seems now she can have the tent all to herself.

Not that she was happy about it.

"…Yeah, but it was nothing coherent—oh wait! It's getting clearer!" Neji said as the incoherent whispers started to get louder.

Well, more like it turned to a yell.

"DON'T YOU DARE, NARUTO!!"

Neji and Sasuke both have to cover their ears at the sudden yell, literally. The fact that their ears were enhanced only makes the ringing in their head worse. Even without enhance hearing; both of them can still hear the yelling outside their tent.

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TO _THINK_ ABOUT IT!!" the yell continued again. Both Sasuke and Neji can't not to check it. They peeked outside, to see Naruto is being held by the collar by Obito against a tree. They can also see Rukia tried to push them apart from each other.

"Knock it off, both of you!!" Rukia yelled, but her voice drowned by the louder voice of Obito.

"Do you even realize of what you're implying!? Do you!??" Obito yelled again, though not as loud. His hands are still clutching on Naruto's collar. Sasuke and Neji noticed that Naruto stayed silent and his arms are limping on both sides of him. He didn't make any attempt to make Obito release him at all.

"If you dare, I'll make sure—"

"I'm not that crazy, Obito," Naruto said, cutting in Obito's word. Obito was taken aback by his sentence. Naruto then lifted his hand and pushed away Obito's grip on his collar softly.

"I'm still bound by the rules of Soul Society, and I'm not that crazy to disobey my captain and the Soutaicho. I already know the price, and I don't think I'm willing to pay it," Naruto said again as he repaired his wrinkled collar.

'_What did they talk about?' _Neji questioned to himself as he watched the scene in front of him. It's getting easier for him to think of the blonde not as Naruto, their friend, but as Naruto, the Shinigami.

Obito glared at him before he noticed that Neji and Sasuke are peeking from their tent. Both of them were startled when they saw Obito staring at their direction. Realizing that they have been caught red-handed, they walked out of their tent. Naruto raised his eyebrows, since both of them are the last people he thought of eavesdropping.

"Is something wrong?" Obito asked. Traces of earlier anger disappeared completely from his features. Neji almost raised his eyebrows at that, but managed to keep his stoic expression. Sasuke has more control of himself than Neji, so he can keep his expression like usual. But still, he can't keep his eyes away from Naruto. It was as if he was afraid that when he looked away, Naruto will disappear again. Hell, even though that he's so near, he doesn't feel like Naruto is there at all. The lack of the loudness that usually followed him in every of his memories is not helping, too.

"You were yelling back there. Of course we were bound to wake up," Neji said smoothly. Obito chuckled then.

"Wake up? Hmpft… More like you tried to pry in, am I right?" Obito said accusingly. Although they were caught, neither Neji nor Sasuke denied it. They realized that there's no use in doing that.

"Well, you're not the only one who tried," Naruto muttered knowingly. Both Neji and Sasuke raised their eyebrows, before one by one the occupants of the other tents came out. Every one of them had an impassive look on their faces.

"Everyone is caught… Well, that's totally a relief," Sasuke muttered with sarcasm.

"So, what was that yelling about?" Sakura asked in curiosity. She noticed that even Kakashi couldn't hear their earlier conversation before the yelling. She was curious for the reason of Obito's yell. It seems that there's something serious about it.

"It was nothing. Just go back to your rest," Obito said, smiling a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Sakura looked disappointed, while the rest frowned. Before any of them can voice out their protest, Rukia already whispered a warning to them.

"Believe me when I said it was nothing worth of your concern," she said. Sakura looked like she was about to retort, but then silenced when seeing Rukia's serious expression. She then pushed them back to their tent.

"We'll be going for a walk. We still have a few hours until dawn. Make sure you all have enough rest, okay?" Naruto said before both he and Obito disappeared into the woods. They said that, but the ninja realized that maybe they wanted to have their talk in a more private place.

"Rukia-san," Kakashi called. Rukia then turned to him in questioning glance. "Can I ask you something?" he asked.

Rukia raised her eyebrow, before she replied, "Depends."

"Can you tell us what is the relationship between Naruto, Obito, and that guy—Li?"

Rukia shook her head then. "I'm afraid that this question has nothing to do with our mission, so I don't think I can answer that," she said. "It's a bit personal, I think. We have no obligation to answer question like that," she said again.

Everyone there is pretty much disappointed, but they also knew what she meant. They're Shinigami—God of Death, and they're only human. No matter what their connection is with Naruto, they still have bounds. They just can't demand things. If they think about it some more, it's only natural for them to keep some information to themselves. They also noticed that the things they told them were the things that they needed, and righted, to know.

They were aware of Shinigami only recently, so—more or less—things like these are new to them. Of course, especially when they're in their Gigai, they can't help to forget that they're Shinigami.

They realized that perhaps their bond severed, or at least lowered in priority, as death comes.

They're different beings, and for the Shinigami, they're nothing more but another human, even though they were once friends.

Still… it hurts them to think that Naruto thought of them like that… For Kakashi, he can handle Obito being indifferent like that. He can handle his changes, since the memory of him blurred with time. But, Naruto… The memories of him are still as clear as day, much clearer than the memories of Obito. With Obito, he can only remember the feeling of grieve and regret, but with Naruto he can remember much more different emotion… He remembered he felt _proud…_

Memories really are hard to repress…

* * *

**Sapphire09:** Okay... to tell you the truth, I'm not satisfied with this chapter. I think that there are some mistakes or come sentences that can confuse you somewhere in this chapter (or perhaps in every chapter, but you just didn't mention it.)

Please don't hesitate to ask if you have some question regarding this chapter ^^ (as long as it has nothing to do with the future plot, I can answer it ^^)

Oh, and please tell me if I'm taking this too slow (and I don't mean by the updates, but the plot).

_A question you're bound to ask _:

**Q:** What are Chakra Stones? Are you adding some original element here?

**A:** Yes, yes I am. Chakra stones will be later explained in future chapters. Don't worry, it'll be explained bit by bit. I won't dedicate one whole chapter only to explain these stones.

**Sapphire09:** I hope you don't mind it.... :)

Anyway, please tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is absolutely allowed ^^


	7. Chapter VI : Shadow of the Fire

**Sapphire09 :** Here's an update! Enjoy ^^

**

* * *

CHAPTER VI**  
_Shadow of the Fire

* * *

_

"_I'm the one who made Naruto suffer the most... I've just been getting it wrong... just been screwing it up... I don't want to get it wrong anymore... don't want to screw it up anymore."_

- Haruno Sakura

* * *

Her dark, shoulder length hair flows as the slight wind caressed it, together with a few drops of moist. Her fringe, which fell in between her eyes, falls limp, dampened in front of her. Her pale, white skin glistened under the light. Her skin felt so sticky and moist under the dress she is wearing. Her small lips parted and her hot breath comes out in small gasps. She can feel that fire is starting to burn in her throat.

'_Just a little bit more…'_ she thought as she stared straight in front of her. Her big, violet colored eyes focused only one object. Her destination seemed to be getting farther and farther as she tried to reach it. She had to move, but she couldn't. Her legs felt so numb and pained. A drip of sweat glistened on her cheek.

_It_ was beautiful, and _it_ glistened under the ray of light. Her _elixir of life_ is right before her. Her extended hand is only a few more inches from that beautiful and transparent object. Another soft wind caressed her face, and she felt like she was in _heaven_. Still, the excruciating need for her to extinguish the fire inside her demanded that transparent fluid, even if only for a drop. However, despite that it's only for a few inches, her hand's attempt to grab it has been futile. The air is the only thing she managed to grab so far. In her attempt, she shifted her sitting position, so that she could have a better chance in reaching for that heavenly fluid.

'_Just a little bit—NO!!'_

Suddenly, a hand that is not hers managed to take away _her_ beautiful, transparent fluid from her line of sight. She widened her eyes before that same hand gave her thatglistening fluid to her.

"You looked pathetic, Rukia," the owner of that hand said, slightly mocking.

Rukia blinked owlishly before she accepted the water that was bottled in a transparent plastic bottle from Naruto's hand. Rukia is currently sitting under a tall tree, taking a shelter from the hot rays of the sun. As soon as the water left Naruto's hand, he stood back up and stared down to Rukia.

"I was thirsty, and I was tired. We had been walking since dawn non-stop. The weather is really hot, especially since now the sun is at its peak, and you know that I don't do well in situations such as this," Rukia said in counter, before she greedily drunk down the contents. Naruto only sighed at that.

Not too far from them, the ninja are standing, while some leaned by a tree. Sakura sat down not too far from where Rukia is, afraid if she might faint from dehydration. That is, before she remembered that Shinigami probably doesn't _faint_.

"Well, as soon as we passed this forest, we will arrive in Konoha. It'll take us a few hours. We shouldn't waste so much time here if we wanted to arrive before dusk," Kakashi said to Rukia as he took a step nearer to her. "Shall we continue now?"

Rukia seemed to ignore him as she emptied another bottle greedily. After she was done, she stood up.

"You're ready now?" Obito asked, seemingly to appear out of nowhere. Rukia stretched before she nodded.

"It's not my kind of weather, but still we have mission to do," Rukia said, albeit a bit grudgingly. She wished she can stay under the cool shade of the tree, but alas, duty calls.

"So yeah, I'm ready."

After a few 'clean-ups', as Rukia liked to call the ninja's trace-removing, they continued their stride to Konoha. Not something that Rukia liked, since she never really liked hot weather. The ninja explained that in the Land of Fire, the country where Konoha is, there's only two kinds of season; Dry and Rain. And today, it just happened to be in the middle of the Dry season. Sure, not as hot as the dessert, but it's still hot.

Rukia walked behind the group with Sakura not too far in front of her. Curiosity made her to scrutinize the group in front of her. She noticed that it seemed the group of ninja seemed so rigid in their movement. Their walk looks like how a robot would walk, and their posture are so stiff. She wondered if their _breathings_ are calculated too. They seemed to be always on alert.

However, it's not that that makes her interested in the ninja. It was the way their eyes would occasionally glanced to Naruto, and sometimes, Obito.

Both Naruto and Obito is a friend for Rukia, though not as close as a certain red-head and a certain human. For her, Obito and Naruto are as mysterious as her Nii-sama. Sure, she only knew both of them since they have connection with Li, and somehow, a certain shop owner. How they even knew him is still a mystery for her. That's why she took an interest in the way their eyes would look at them both.

The green, emerald eyes are the easiest to read. Those eyes showed what the owner felt like an open book. Still, for Rukia, the emotion that stirred inside those green eyes is not the emotion that she was familiar with, so she can't decipher much. She can only recognize the unsure feeling from those eyes.

The black, lazy eyes never showed much, but when the owner glance to Naruto Rukia can see the emotion that flickered in the lazy eyes. She also can't decipher it.

The pearly, white eyes are hard to read. But, Rukia can see a few emotions in those eyes. But, mostly negative emotions, though. Not 'negative' as in bad or evil, but negative as in sorrow and sadness.

The lone dark, grey eye would sometimes showed regret, with a bit of proud in it. Rukia can see that more emotion stirred inside the lone eye, but she can't decipher more.

The onyx eyes would look indifferent most of the time, but then there was an emotion inside the depth of those eyes. Those onyx eyes are the hardest one to decipher for her. Even so, he knew that the feeling he has was a bit more… intense than the others.

She was intrigued by their ability to control their emotion and locked them all in the box inside their heart. Rukia can see how painful it was for them, to see again a friend who was thought lost forever.

Rukia can only guess why.

Suddenly, a voice broke her out from her musings.

"Finally," she heard Obito sighed. "We're here," Naruto continued.

At the end of the path, she can see a gate. She was quite amazed at the side, which reminded her of the gates back in Soul Society. The gate was made of wood and in a twin door type. The walls on either side of the gate also looked impenetrable and strong. The forest that also surrounded the village reminded her of a barrier.

"Kore wa sugoi yo…(This is really amazing…)," Rukia said in awe. She can also see the busy streets upon their arrival. The village is quite grand and crowded, and she also saw a mountain with five faces craved on it. In front of the monument, she can also see a tower colored in red and has a kanji for 'Fire' written on it.

"Ah! Okaerinasai, minna-san (Welcome back, everyone)," an unfamiliar voice greeted as they stepped in further into the village . Rukia turned to see two ninjas behind a counter near the gate. Seeing her slightly-confused face, Naruto leaned in to her and whispered some explanations.

"Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san," Kakashi said as he gave them his one-eyed smile and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Are you guys just returned from the mission?" the one with bandages that covered his nose asked. Kakashi nodded again.

"We returned, Kotetsu-san. But, with casualties," Sakura said solemnly. Rukia can see that both ninja—from what Naruto whispered to her, they were called 'chunin'—noticed that the group is one ninja short. It seemed they still haven't realized the three additions to the party.

Not that Rukia can blame them. She, Obito, and Naruto is standing quite far from them, though not too far either.

"Was Chika-san…," the other one—which Rukia concluded as Izumo-san—tralied. When Kakashi and Sakura nodded gravely, 'Izumo-san' only nodded back.

"May she rest in peace," Izumo muttered quietly with hidden sorrow.

"She was your friend. We're sorry we let that happened," Shikamaru said. Izumo shook his head in disagreement.

"I believe you already tried. Besides, I think she'll be happier this way. You know, able to see her beloved again?" Izumo said. Kotetsu nodded.

"Yeah, I—Who're you?" Kotetsu asked suddenly when he noticed three people in civilian clothes standing behind Kakashi's group. His question startled them all.

"Oh, they?" Sakura said after she recovered. "They're… They are… the guys we encounter in our way," she explained, which was a little lame. Well, it's not like she knew what to say. Kotetsu and Izumo raised their eyebrows in question, before they turned to the three Shinigami-in-civilan-clothing.

"They saved us from the attack of that… _thing_," Naruto said suddenly with his eyebrows scrunched together a bit and a little frown before any of them can ask anything regarding their origin. The expression on Naruto's face reminded Rukia of a shojo manga she read before. It was a look when someone managed to get away from a trouble at the cost of others. It was a look of confusion and sadness mixed together with a little bit of gratitude.

To put it short, it was an innocent look of gratitude with guilt mixed in.

"If… If they weren't there… we…," Naruto closed his eyes as his eyebrows scrunched a little bit more and his head bowed down a bit, as if holding something painful. His fist also clenched beside him, as if he was remembering a painful memory. His eyes then opened halfway and he glanced up to them through the bowed head pitifully, like a kicked puppy, "Who knows what would happen to us?"

The look was innocent enough on a sixteen year old boy. However, the ninja that knew the boy was Naruto, paled upon the display.

"That _creature_ could've killed us," Obito suddenly joined in. On his expression, there was a similar look like the one on Naruto. It was the look that was innocently grateful, but a bit guilty with a bit of regret and sorrow mixed in. His right fist clenched and placed on his chest and he also gritted his teeth. "It killed the member of our group but us. We couldn't do anything! We were so… so useless!"

Rukia then followed their example. She put her right palm on top of her left one and placed them on her chest. She fell on her knees and tears flowed out from her closed eyes. "Our friends… They—we wouldn't know what to do if…if we… if we lose even more. They're the only one left. We can't explain how grateful and sorry we were… If-if only we…" Rukia then glanced up to the dramatically, "Words alone cannot explain our gratitude to this group of ninja… They may be a bit late, but still…"

"Not only that," Naruto added as his clear blue eyes looked at them innocently and gratefully, like he was trying to express his deepest and utmost thanks, "They also offered that they'll take us to their home… Us! Stranger that they barely knew!" he said. He then had a solemn look and he let out a depressing sigh. "We can't find any way to express our deepest appreciation…," as he said that, a shed of tear can be seen on his left eye. "We really wished this village would grant us permission to stay, even only for one night."

Kakashi's group that saw their acts paled considerably. All that they have said were total lies. Not only that, the way they said those things were also extravagant and overly-dramatic, but serious. Sure, it was innocent enough for public eyes. Still, it was scary for them to see Naruto—and for Kakashi, Obito too—being _too _seriouslydramatic.

"Poor you…" said Kotetsu's voice, full of sympathy.

The ridiculed group was surprised by the fact that both Izumo _and_ Kotetsu actually believed the crap. It even had both of them shedding a tear or two.

"Don't worry about anything! You'll be safe in Konoha, and of course you can stay as long as you like!" Izumo said, supporting them. Rukia, Naruto, and Obito then stood loosely as they looked at both Izumo and Kotetsu with wide, innocent eyes.

Three of them then formed a soft, breathtaking smile that looked too innocent, with half-lidded eyes and the look full of gratitude, also the look of bliss on their faces, complete with a tear on one of their eyes as they said, "Arigato… (Thank you…)."

The spectators only paled at the exchange. The group began to be uncertain whether they really were the Shinigami group which saved them the day before or not, while staring pitifully at the two chunin who already ate the lies raw. Both of them even smiled back and getting a bit teary.

"So, what are your names? We'll need it if we want to ask the Hokage for citizenship," Izumo asked. Still smiling, but now with their eyes shut, they said their—obviously false—names.

"Ore wa (I'm) Setsuna Yuui," said Naruto.

"Kagetsu Sawa," followed Obito.

"And Utakata Yuki," finished Rukia.

'_How did they able to think of false names in such short time?'_ is what Kakashi's group thought.

"Well, then. I'm Kotetsu and he's Izumo. C'mon! We'll take you guys to the Hokage!" Kotetsu said pleasantly as he and Izumo fall on a friendly chat with those three, leaving the rest of the group.

"You know…," Shikamaru started as the Shinigami-in-disguise disappeared from view together with the two chunin, "…I'm starting to think that things will get even more troublesome from now on."

Everyone can only nod in agreement.

* * *

At the tower, everyone was told to wait for Izumo and Kotetsu to report to the Hokage. As they waited, Neji can't help but to ask one question that he has been dying to ask.

"Have you met Hinata-sama in… the afterlife? In the Soul Society that… you've talked about?" he asked in a whisper. The way he asked it was more like he was asking himself. Naruto glanced back to look at the Hyuuga prodigy with a scrutinizing stare and Neji didn't stare back. Obito and Rukia also glanced back, but they realized that the question was meant for Naruto more than for them.

Naruto saw the Hyuuga's white eyes showed little to no emotions at all. But, he can read more in the depth of that person's heart. He knew what he felt and wanted as the answer. However, Naruto wasn't about to grant it.

Such question is irrelevant for the mission they are having.

"Did you really expect that I'll answer it?" Naruto asked in monotone, on the contrary to how he usually spoke in the time when he was alive. From the change of expression, he knew that it was out of his character, the character of him that they knew of.

Neji shook his head in negative. "No, I figured you would say that," he said. A little bit of disappointment apparent on his tone. "Still, it was worth the try."

Naruto then turned to stare ahead of him, ignoring everything again. Silence then washed over them as they waited, and it was an uncomfortable silence.

Not too long after that, Izumo came back and called them to see the Hokage. The ninja walked at the front while the Shinigami-in-diguise followed behind them. They soon arrived at an opened door.

At the end of the room behind that door, they can see a woman whose look is no older than 27-ish with her blonde hair tied in two pigtails. She is sitting behind a wooden desk with a few other ninja by her side.

Those ninja are none other than the rest of the once known group as the Rookie 12, along with their respective instructors. The look of utter seriousness is seen on each of their faces, even on the face of the most known Green Beasts of Konoha.

"Why is everyone here?" Sakura said in surprise. From her tone and the faces of the group that led them, Naruto realized that they have nothing to do with this. He then glanced to his other two partners, to see their look of suspicions.

"Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura asked as she stared at the woman, Tsunade, with a look of confusion and curiosity.

"Izumo, Kotetsu, you may leave," Tsunade said, which was sounded more like an order. Although confused, both Izumo and Kotetsu left the place. Soon after they closed the door behind them, one of the ninja that stood by her side casted a jutsu, which Naruto realized as a jutsu to make sound unable to leave a designated area or, in this case, room.

"Hokage-sama?" Sakura stated in question and confusion. Tsunade, however, ignored her question. She put both of her hands in front of her with her elbows on the desk in front of her. Her fingers were intertwined together as she leaned forward. Her honey-colored eyes are gazing at them with a scrutinizing stare. When her gaze reached Naruto, she widened her eyes slightly.

"Hokage-sama, can you please tell us what's going on?" Sakura asked more desperately in a louder voice. Only then Tsunade turned to Sakura.

"I called them here because they were one of the best ninja we have," she started. Her gaze then turned to the three people slightly behind Kakashi's group. Naruto can feel her deep stare burning them alive. Naruto and Obito narrowed their eyes as they began to anticipate the words that will comes out of her lips, while Rukia stared at the busty Hokage in a slight surprise.

"We are having Shinigami as guests, after all. We cannot disrespect their arrival by not greeting them less formally."

* * *

**Sapphire09 : **I wanted to say thanks for those who reviewed this story, especially:** Chariot330, DarkRavie, PeKan, Silver Shadowbreeze, Ignisha, **and other reviewers, will it be anonymous or signed, for supporting me :)

Once again, thank you ^^

On to the other note, please tell me of your opinion of this story/ specific chapter. Was the other chapters better? Is my writing getting better? Or there are still no changes?


	8. Chapter VII : Dreamless

**Sapphire09:** Long time no see!

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope, don't own Naruto nor Bleach!

On with the story! (Oh, just so you know, I'm not using my usual comp to upload this. Hope this explains the different title format. This thing just gave out on me! I dunno what the hell was wrong!)

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER VII - **_Dreamless_

* * *

_"People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define "reality". But what does it mean to be "correct" or "true"? Merely vague concepts ... their "reality" may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs?" _- Uchiha Itachi

* * *

"_Naru__to, Naruto!"_

_He heard him called from somewhere behind him. He looked back, to see _him_ running towards him. He could see _his_ face donned with excitement. _

"_Li? What is it?" he replied with a smile upon seeing the other's excitement. _

_He stopped running when he arrived right in front of him. He could see the big grin he sent off to him. The other could only guess just what the things that could've happened to his friend that can make him so exuberantly happy._

"_Naruto, listen! I was told that I'll be moved to Aizen-sama's division and promoted as his third-seated officer! They said it was Aizen-sama himself that recommended me!"_

_He widened his eyes, a bit surprised at the news. He knew that this friend of his, by all means, is strong. He could easily pass as a vice-captain. The news of him being the third-seated officer of the Fifth Division did not surprise him. It was the fact that Aizen recommended him that made him a bit surprised._

"_Really? Good for you!" he said with the same enthusiasm. The other's grin only seemed to get bigger upon hearing that. His grin slowly melted as his look softened._

"_You know… You and Obito are the bestest friends one could ever ask," he said to him as his look turned sheepish. His finger lifted to scratch his cheek, the side that is tattooed, even though it doesn't itch._

"_You and Obito really helped me grow. You were with me when I wasn't generally accepted, and still with me even 'till now when I changed, so… I feel like I have to thank you guys that I finally get to be in Aizen-sama's division…" _

_He could only give a happy smile at his friend's words of gratitude. He was happy of his promotion, but he couldn't help but to be wary of the Fifth-division captain. That Aizen… He often got unpleasant vibes from him. But, that man just seemed so… nice. It was so easy to trust him, and he was one of the people that fell for that snake's smile._

_It was months later he finally understood the meaning of those warning vibes. _

* * *

"_We are having Shinigami as guests, after all. We cannot disrespect their arrival by not greeting them more formally."_

A minute of silence washed over the room. Sakura raised her eyebrows as a gesture of surprise. She then noticed the indifferent look on Kakashi's face. She realized that he probably had sent one of his ninken (ninja dogs) to deliver the tape, which she noticed was gone after last night, and also sent his report about the arrival of the Shinigami.

'…_Kakashi-sensei… you really are….'_

"We felt much honored that you already prepared your ninja to greet us," Obito said as he smiled professionally. All traces of an innocent persona of 'Kagetsu Sawa' completely disappeared, also with 'Setsuna Yuui' and 'Utakata Yuki', leaving only the indifferent persona of a Shinigami.

A persona that was a bit hard to get used to for her.

"Since you already know about us," Obito said again, "Let's cut the chase. Do you know the reason we came?"

Tsunade stared at the Shinigami before she spoke, "Yes, we do."

From the neutral expression on her Shishou's face, Sakura realized that Kakashi haven't told her about Naruto, or Obito. Sakura glanced to Kakashi then. From the solemn look that Kakashi gave her, she knew her thoughts were true.

He didn't gave her their names.

Obito smiled then, but the smile he showed felt cold and… fake. It was a smile that reminded the ninja present a certain 'Ne' ANBU.

"Then I guess all we need to tell you is about the one behind this, right?"

Tsunade nodded as she ignored the weird vibes she got from the blond one, and the one that she's talking to. She felt like she knew them, somehow. She shrugged it off as a Déjà vu.

"Have your ninja told you about Aizen?" Obito asked. Tsunade nodded again.

"Aizen… as you know is a traitor of Soul Society. He wanted something from this world, and I'm afraid I can't explain that one just yet. We weren't sure. However, one thing for sure, whatever he is doing is disrupting the balance of both worlds and the imbalance is threatening. However, until we knew the exact thing he is looking after and his plan, we were ordered to protect each nation from the hollows, especially since they are rapidly increasing."

"So then, what do you want us to do?" Tsunade asked seriously. Even though she couldn't fully grasp it, she realized how grave the situation is. From the scroll Kakashi had given her, together with the tape, she had caught the gist of it. She knew that if anything goes wrong, it can mean the end of the world. And now, even the Shinigami came out and showed themselves to them. That's why she knew, there must be something they wanted them to do.

Though, Tsunade noticed that in the tape, the faces of the Shinigami never appeared in the tape, only their garment. So, she was a bit hesitant when the group of Shinigami came into her office. Their outfit looked rather…normal, not the black kimono she saw in the tape.

The black-haired Shinigami didn't answer right away. He glanced to the blond one, and then to the dark-haired girl behind him, before he turned to the Hokage again. Tsunade can see the doubt in those dark orbs.

"What's wrong?" Tsunade asked as she frowned at what she saw. Do they doubt them? Do they think that they were untrustworthy?

The dark-haired male sighed then, before he said, "The thing is, there's actually nothing you could do."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes then, feeling offended. Rukia noticed it, so she added her explanation.

"At first, we wanted to ask you to help us protect your own home, but it seemed that hollows have immunity to any chakra-based attacks, including ninjutsu, genjutsu, and chakra-enhanced taijutsu. We only knew of this when we saw how your ninja fought them, and they were losing, badly," she explained.

"What? So we couldn't fight them off?" Kiba furiously exclaimed.

"We didn't say that," the blond one said. "You may be able to fight them, but you can only depend on your raw strength. Isn't there a ninja from your village that can fight by strength alone? There must be at least one"

All of the ninja's eyes turned to the Green Beasts of Konoha.

"Yosh! My youthful friend, I shall help you vanquish those Hollows, once and for all!" Gai said spiritedly, while pumping his fist in the air.

"I shall join you, Gai-sansei!" Lee joined in.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

And the dreadful sunset background appeared.

Obito coughed to get their attention. Although he gained the attention of the rest of the ninja, the two taijutsu-masters are still in their own world. So, he coughed louder.

"But," he said pointedly once he got everyone's attention, "We don't know the full capabilities of your ninja just yet. We need them to fight more Hollows to actually knew. Who knows, maybe it was only because they fought against a wrong Hollow. Hollows can have different strength and abilities, even immunities, from one another, after all."

"So it means we still have a chance of fighting them off?" Tenten asked a bit excitedly. The dark-haired Shinigami nodded.

"It is small, but it is still a chance," Tsunade said as she thought everything over. She is still agitated since this kind of thing never happened before, in every village's history in fact.

After a few moments of silence, she finally made her decision.

"Tomorrow, then. Tomorrow, I'll let you know about what we thought. After everything that we have seen and known, we need time to think. In the mean time, you may stay in one off the inns in Konoha. I'll arrrange everything."

Obito showed an accepting grin.

* * *

After the meeting, the group of Shinigami was guided by Kiba and Shino towards an inn, located at the center of Konoha.

"This is where you'll stay," Kiba said gruffly. "Since you're disguising as humans, we noticed maybe you'll need a place to stay. This inn is not the best, but it's decent. The payment all will be covered by Hokage-sama, so don't worry about it. Just talk to the receptionist and you'll be given the keys."

"Thank you, umm…," Rukia trailed.

"Kiba," he replied curtly. "And he's Shino," he said again as he pointed his thumb to his companion. Rukia then smiled again for the sake of politeness.

"Thank you very much, Kiba-san and Shino-san."

Kiba only grunted in reply before turning his back and leave the spot without another word. Rukia can only stare at his disappearing back in wonder. Did she say something wrong?

"I apologize on his behalf," Shino suddenly said. It was then they realized that Shino hasn't gone yet. Rukia stared up at the Aburame in wonder.

"Your friend… the one with blonde hair over there, reminded him of a comrade we had lost. He looked so much like our comrade, it hurts him," Shino explained before he turned and leave. In his tone, indifferent as it was, Rukia noticed a deep sorrow that stick in every flow of words he had said.

She wondered how Naruto react to their loss of him.

Once they arrived to their room, Rukia received the answer she had asked to herself. Out of the blue, Naruto talked.

"I never would've thought that their feeling of loss will stay even after these four years," he began once they're in the safety of their room. That sentence urged Rukia to ask him further, but she was afraid if she asked, it'll only open an old wound.

The amount of Shinigami who found their friends from the time before they died is next to none. Naruto, Obito, and a few others are rare cases. It was also because of their phenomenon gift and great reserve of reiatsu, also their perfect control over it that they can even be noticed by the Gotei 13 soon after they arrived to Soul Society. They became Shinigami in such short amount of time, they still able to see their living friends once dispatched to the Human World. Most found their friends almost wither in old age, while few found their friend being an adult and go on with their life.

That's why so little can understand how they felt, since most souls gradually forget their memories of the living because of how long the time can pass in Rukongai. The memories of their living friends and family slowly replaced by memories of their new friends and family in Rukongai, and the loss they felt gradually evaporates as they went on with their second life.

"Forget it, Naruto," Obito said strictly. Rukia then turned to him in surprise.

"Don't let yourselves become attached to the Human World. It's a taboo for us, Shinigami. You know that," he said coldly. Rukia sadly turned to him then.

"A rule it may be, but still it is a matter of heart," she muttered. "We can't control it."

"But we can prevent it!" Obito yelled out. "Soutaichou knew we were born and died here, so why did he send us here? Did he consider this as a way of testing our loyalties, testing our heart? If that is so, he must've wanted us to show, to prove it to him that we won't get attached to our past life, or to the world of the living! That's why we have to forget!" Obito argued. Rukia frowned then. She was about to retort before Naruto decided to drop the subject.

"This will have no end if we keep this up. I do think that Soutaichou had his plans, but still I think the same way like Rukia, it is a matter of heart," Naruto said. Before Obito managed to argue again, Naruto continued.

"Anyway, we better think of a best way of testing the ninja in a harmless way instead of thinking less important thoughts like this," Naruto said seriously. Both Shinigami then complied.

"Yeah, you're right. We need to think up what to do next. Protecting the humans is our duty, after all."

Contemplative silence filled the room, before a thought-filled question pierced through it.

"You know, I was wondering… The ninja could see us and the hollows, yet why can't they fight against creatures like us? That friend of Ichigo was able to hit a hollow even before he could see them and gained his ability…"

_

* * *

_

[Kumogakure no Sato, Rai no Kuni]

A dark-skinned man draped in his Raikage robe sat behind the desk with a frown etched on his face. He then lifted his head and look at the people in front of him.

"So, let me get this straight," he began, "A traitor called Aizen wanted something from this elemental land and you guys are trying to find out what. However, since there's the sudden influx of Ho-whatever it was called, you also need to find out the cause of the influx. So, you wanted us to protect our own home while you go for the bigger fry. But, from what you had seen from my men, you noticed that chakra, our main weapon, was useless against those Ho-whatever. And now, you wanted me to set a date to test my most trustful and strongest men?" the Raikage listed.

The three people that stood in front of him weren't different from others in one glance. However, their eccentricity set them apart from regular ninja in the room, despite the fact they seemed to be the same like regular civilians, especially in terms of clothes and looks.

"Yeah," one of them, the one with bald head, said simply. A kunoichi of Kumo, who was present inside the room, spoke up.

"If this is currently happening all over the countries, should we contact other village as well? Maybe, we could form an alliance with them like last time, like in that incident with Madara," she proposed.

"It'll be a good idea if only we knew on how you'll fare against Hollows," a strong, yet feminine voice said. "So I guess that idea must be postponed until we know exactly what you can do."

The ninja present in that room could only stare at the woman who spoke last. They could see that the she had dark, brown hair with reddish hue that reached her mid-back. Her hair was parted right at the middle, with her front hair reached her shoulders. Her eyes were colored in bright brown, earthy brown. What she wore was a standard civilian outfit, a short yukata colored in purple-pink.

"But, I must admit it wasn't a bad idea," she said as she had the corners of her lips lifted up, creating a small, and amused, smile.

"Who knew, if the nations are once again united, you can create another miracle."

* * *

**Sapphire09: **Not the best chapter, I know. It's also too short, considering how long I finally updated this...

Gomenasai! Sorryyy!

I still dare to hope you'll leave behind a review...

Onegaishimasu!


End file.
